The Swipe
by Annie Gray
Summary: Morgan has been in the Glade since the beginning. She was sent up with the original group and was made second in command. She lead next to Nick for 3 years, but then right after his tragic death and right before the next Greenie shows up, she forgets everything. Suddenly she wakes up with no memories whatsoever.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up gasping for air. The first thing I notice is that I don't fell good. My head is spinning, my stomach is doing flips, and my limbs ache. I lean over the side of the bed and throw up everything in my stomach, which isn't much. The second thing I notice is that I have no idea where I am. I can can't remember where I am, why I'm here, or who I am. I can't remember anything. Finally I open my eyes to find myself in a small room. It's only big enough for a small group of people with the bed in here. Then I see him. A boy, probably about 16 years old, with blond hair, muscular arms, and a square jaw. He's asleep in a chair next to the bed. I'm surprised he didn't wake up when I was throwing up. I move to sit up and groan loudly as my body protests against the movement. His eyes snap open and he locks eyes with me before smiling widely.  
"Bloody hell Morgan! You scared the klunk out of me! I thought you were dying or something!" He says in a thick accent.  
"Who's Morgan? Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?" I ask him. With each question he looks more and more horrified.  
"You don't remember me?" He asks quietly.  
"Did you not just hear me? No I don't remember you. I can't remember anything!"  
The blood drains from his face so that he's as white as a sheet. Then the door opens and 8 boys rush in. I quickly sit up the rest of the way and scoot back until my back is against the wall. The fast movement makes my head spin even faster and for a moment I black out. I hear voices, but can't make out any words and I feel like I'm gonna hurl again. Finally my vision clears and I get a good look at the guys in the room. I see a dark skinned boy with short hair talking to the blondie that was here to begin with. Standing next to them is a guy with serious acne problems and someone with a full beard and hair that seems to have a mind of its own. Then there is an Asian with thick arms and short black hair who is staring at me. Standing next to him is a tall guy with black hair and a short pudgy kid who can't be older than 13. There are also two guys standing in front of me who keep asking me questions. One is short and has grey hair and the other is tall and has a huge nose. All the noise in the room is giving me a headache. I take a deep breath and yell as loud as I can,  
"Shut up!"  
Everyone freezes and stares at me. Then the dark skinned boy moves forward. "How do you feel Morgan?" He asks.  
"Well I feel like throwing up and I have a killer headache, but other than that I am just peachy. Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!"  
"We're not really sure." Says the guy with the huge nose. "You were fine one moment, hanging out with Newt, and the next thing we know he's freaking out because you fainted."  
"Who the hell is Newt? Who are you? Where am I?" I ask.  
The blondie gets a grim look on his face and the other boys mimic the look of horror that he had on earlier. The dark skinned boy steps forward again.  
"You don't remember me?"  
"No I don't remember you! What is wrong with you people? Don't you have ears?" The boy looks like he's on the verge of breaking down. I sigh. "Could someone please just explain to me what is happening."  
The blondie speaks up. "Alright, everyone out. This will be a lot easier to explain without all of you in here. We can do... introductions later. " He says, hesitating slightly on the word 'introductions'. Everyone starts to file out of the room except for Blondie and the dark skinned boy.  
"She doesn't remember anything." The dark skinned boy states.  
"That's what I've been trying to bloody tell you!" Says Blondie.  
"What are we gonna do?"  
"Talk to her. Explain everything."  
"Yeah, but who's gonna run things now?"  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"Yes. You've been in charge for the week that she's been out and you're her second in command, so in case of her absence you take over."  
"But she's not gone."  
"I can see that, but she can't exactly run everything if she can't remember klunk, now can she?"  
"I don't wanna have to take over."  
"Well you're gonna have to. You've been doing fine this past week. Just do what you've been doing. Now go keep everyone occupied. I don't think that they should know she doesn't remember."  
"Yeah. It would be best to keep their hopes up with. Especially with the new Greenie coming up in a few days."  
They both nod and the dark skinned boy walks out, leaving me alone with Blondie. He walks over and sits down on the bed next to me before giving me a concerned look.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'll live. I just wanna know what the hell's going on, where I am, who you are, and why I can't remember anything."  
"Unfortunately, I'm not really sure what's happening or why you can't remember anything, but I can answer the other questions. My name's Newt and we are in the Glade. I'll give the tour of it later." He says sadly.  
"Okay. Well, Newt, what's the situation? Why did everyone freak out when I told them I don't remember anything? Are we friends?"  
"Yeah. We are friends. You've been friends with everyone here since the second they came up in the Box. You're even friends with Gally."  
"Who's Gally? What's the Box?"  
Newt takes a deep breath. "God this is weird. Gally is one of the Gladers. He's a Builder. The Box is what brings up supplies and Greenies."  
"Who are the Gladers? What's a builder? Why does a box need to send supplies? Can you not just get the stuff yourself? And what's a Greenie?"  
"We call ourselves the Gladers. A Builder is one of the jobs that we have here. The Glade is closed off so we can't get everything on our own. Some stuff we have to get the Box to supply us with. And a Greenie is another name for a newbie. The newest person here."  
"What do you mean the Glade is closed off?" I ask as I move to stand up.  
"Hey! Don't stand up yet, you'll get light headed. I don't need you fainting again."  
"I'll be fine." I tell him as I stand up. The second I get to the window I get dizzy and start blacking out. As I begin to fall backwards I feel a warm body press against my back and strong arms wrap around me, holding me up.  
"I told you." I hear Newt say, his hot breath on my ear sending chills down my spine.  
"You you did." I say softly as my vision clears. I take a deep breath and when I am confident I can stand up on my own I push him away half heartily. "I'm fine. You can let go of me now."  
He takes a step back and moves so that he is standing next to me at the window. I look at him for a moment, but look away when he catches me staring. I can see a small smile form on his lips out of the corner of my eye before I focus on what he had called 'the Glade'. It's huge and beautiful, so full of life that it nearly takes my breath away. The thing that really catches my eye though are the massive walls that surround it.  
"What is this place?" I whisper in awe.  
"This," Newt tells me. "Is the Glade."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are those walls?" I ask Newt, acutely aware of how close he is standing to me. I feel his hand hovering over my left shoulder, as if he wants to put his arm around me, but realizes that it might be weird. Finally he just drops his arm by his side and answers me.  
"They surround the Glade on all sides, keep us in and the Greivers out."  
"What are Greivers?"  
"You don't want to know." He says grimly, making me look at him curiously. His shaggy hair falls down into his eyes as he looks down at the ground outside the window. I dip my head down to look in his eyes. When I do his eyes flick over to mine and he gets a look in his eye that I cant quite place. Then he just looks sad and sighs before standing up straight. It's then that I realize just how tall he is. I feel tiny next to him as he practically towers over me. "I'll take you on the Tour later. For now, I'll take you down stairs to introduce everyone to you. They might act a little familiar with you and they're probably gonna be upset."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why will they be upset and be comfortable."  
"Oh. Well, like I said earlier, you've been friends with everyone here since the Box brought them up."  
"And how long ago was that?"  
"For you, three years. Everyone else here has come up one at a time, one each month."  
"I've been here for three years?"  
"Yeah."  
"But I dont remember any of it. What about life outside of this place, the Glade, whatever you guys call it. What's outside of those walls? What's it like?"  
"Directly outside of them is the Maze. Beyond that, we dont know."  
"How could you not know?"  
"We've never gotten past the Maze."  
"The Maze?"  
He sighs. "Now is not the time to get into this." He holds out his hand to me, "Come on. Let's go talk to the others."  
"Okay." I say, awkwardly walking past hand. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before following me out the door. "So, what is the building that we are in right now?"  
"We call it the Homestead." He tells me as he leads me down a set of stairs. Before he can continue I see multiple people at the bottom of the stairs that are in the middle of a heated argument with the dark skinned boy from before. I pause and lean over to Newt and whisper to him.  
"What's that guys name?"  
"Which one?"  
"The one with dark skin."  
"That's Alby. He's... the leader around here."  
"Really? He didnt seem too confident about that earlier."  
"Yeah. He just got the role."  
As soon as the words leave his mouth, one of the guys downstairs sees me and stops talking.  
"Morgan!" He yells.  
Alby turns around and the other boys take the opportunity to dash around him. The run up the stairs and wrap me in a huge group hug, I freeze as these strangers that are hugging me laugh as if we are best friends. Then I realize that in their minds we are friends, but I don't even know their names.  
"Newt!" I say desperately, trying to get him to help me.  
"Hey!" Newt yells and they all freeze. "Back off!" Immediately they all jump away from me. I walk backwards up the stairs until I run into a body. THe person behind me puts their hands on my arms and holds me protectively. "Slim it!" I hear newt tell them as I feel is chest rise and fall with is breath. "You're freaking her out."  
"Soyyr boss. When we heard that you were awake, but we couldn't see you we got a little upset." Says one of the guys who hugged me. As confused as I am, I decide to try and act normal. I step away from Newt and take a deep breath in to calm myself down before speaking.  
"Its fine. I understand."  
I see the strong looking Asian guy from earlier give me a weird look. "Whats going on?" He asks.  
"What do you mean?" I ask, still trying to pretend as if Im the me that they know.  
"You're not acting right. First, back in the room when you woke up and didn't recognize us and now this. Whats going on?"  
I look back at New, asking him with my eyes if it is okay to tell them. He nods his head and I turn back to the Asian boy.  
"Im sorry. Whats your name?" As I ask him I can see the sadness growing in his eyes and everyone else either looks scared or depressed.  
"Minho." He says in a sad, quiet, almost scared voice.  
'"Hey Minho." I say, noticing the fact that he cringes slightly when I say his name. Then I turn to the guy who called me boss.  
"And yours?"  
"Gally." I nod again and repeat his name back to him. Then I go down the line. Everyone grows quiet and gathers around. When I look at them they automatically say their name with the same sad voices and looks. After I go through about 50 guys I find Newt and stand next to him. Everyone is still, silent, and saring at me. Just as I start to feel uncomfortable, Newt steps in to save me once again.  
"Quite staring. You all have work to do!" He yells.  
Everyone breaks away and goes off to do their own things.  
"There are so many people." I say to him. Its then that it occurs to me that they are all guys. "Where are the over girls?" I ask Newt.  
"There aren't any other girls." He tells me.  
"What does that mean? How could there be nearly 50 guys and no girls?"  
"I don't know. That's just how its always been."  
"But you said that Ive been here for 3 years."  
"Yeah."  
"So I've been here, a girl in an all boy community, for 3 years?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Wow. Thats a long the for a girl to be alone."  
He gets an upset look on his face that immediately makes me regret what I said, even though Im not sure why it upset him.  
"You were never alone." He says in a soft, caring voice.  
"No. Of course not. I didn't mean alone as in like, all by myself alone, but alone as in no other girls alone." I say stupidly, trying to make him feel better and failing miserably. The situation gets awkward quickly so I walk away before he notices the embarrassed blush painted across my cheeks. I walk around alone for a little while before one of the guys walks up to me. I think that he had said his name was Chuck.  
"Hey Morg." He says to me.  
"'Morg?'" I ask him.  
"Yeah. Thats what a lot of people call you."  
"Oh. Your name is Chuck right?"  
"Yeah."  
"How old are you Chuck?"  
"I don't know. How old do I look?"  
"About 12 or 13. How long have you been here?"  
"Almost a month."  
"Whats it like?"  
"Whats what like?"  
"Being the new kid. Whats it like?"  
"Oh, its weird at first and kinda scary at times. Unless you have a friend right away that will help you through it."  
"Did you?" He nods. "Who was it? Who helped you?"  
"You."  
"Oh." He nods again. "So, from what Ive heard, I sorta helped out anyone and everyone."  
"Yeah, you did."  
"Who looked after me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, if I looked after all of you, then who looked after me?"  
"All of us... I guess."  
"What do you mean 'I guess'?"  
"Well, you never really seemed like you needed anyone."  
"So I didn't have anyone then."  
He scrunches his face up as he thinks and it makes him ooh like an adorable chubby dog, "Newt." He says.  
"Newt? The blondie that was with me when I woke up?" Chuck nods. Well I guess that it would make sense, I think to myself, he was with me while I was asleep, and he's been helping me since I woke up.  
"You okay?" Chuck asks.  
"Yeah, Im fine." I say before walking away. I find the door that leads outside and open it. Once I am out of the building I take in the massive size of the Glade. As I continue to walk into the middle of the Glade, I turn in a fill circle, looking at everything around me. Suddenly something hits my back and I lose my balance. s I fall I turn so that my back is to the ground and reach out with my arms to grab onto something. Something wraps around my waist just as my arms find something and wrap around it. I look up to see what it is and find the Asian guy, Minho, standing above me. He shoots me a flirtatious smile and I blush. He laughs and pulls me up so that Im standing, its then that I realize that my arms are still around his neck. I bring them back down by my sides as I blush again.  
"You okay princess?" He asks.  
"'Princess'?" I ask.  
"Yeah, thats what I call you."  
"Alright. I'm fine, thanks."  
"No problem. Where were you going?"  
"No where. I was just gonna look around the place a little bit."  
"How bout I give you a tour of the Glade?"  
I am just about to agree when I feel an arm wrap around me protectively and hear Newts voice say,  
"Shouldn't you be in the Maze, Minho?"  
I turn to look at Newt and see him glaring at Minho. When I look at Minho he is still smiling, though I see a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
"Yes. I should." He winks at me and I blush, again. "See you later Princess." He says before running away. I stand there for a moment before remembering that Newts arm is still around me.  
"He was gonna show me around for a while." I tell Newt as i duck out from under his arm.  
"I can take you on the Tour." He tells me.  
I study his face for a moment before speaking again. "Why are you so protective over me?" I ask him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When all those people came into the room after I woke up, you pushed them out so that there wasn't as much commotion. Then when a bunch of them were hugging me, you got them to leave me alone. After the introductions when people were staring at me, you got them to stop. Then just now when Minho was talking to me you got all over protective. Why?"  
"Because I care about you." He says. We are both silent for a moment as he looks at the ground sadly. When I can't take the silence anymore I fake a smile and nudge his arm.  
"So, you gonna take me on that Tour or what?"  
He looks at me and smiles a little before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards a barn-like building.


End file.
